Jalousie
by SherlockSnape
Summary: La jalousie est une émotion. Et comme toutes les émotions, elle est illogique. En me basant sur ce constat, que penser du fait d'être jaloux de moi-même ? OS Spirk, ou quand Spock n'arrive plus à gérer ses émotions.


**Jalousie**

**Note de l'auteur : Voici mon dernier OS, avant que je reprenne ma fic. Cet OS, particulièrement long, je le conçois, ne m'a pas obsédé. Il ne m'a pas hanté. Non. Il a _violé_ mon esprit. Car, je ne me suis jamais autant éloigné de mon idée initiale. Oh, bien entendu, mon but était de mettre Jim et Spock ensemble, pas de doute. Mais, cette _chose_… Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, ou même si c'est bien foutu. C'est une pierre d'émotions brutes, profondes. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression d'y avoir laissé pas mal de choses. **

**L'histoire se déroule peu après les événements tragiques de Star Trek 2009 et bien avant Into Darkness. **

**Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis surtout.**

**Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.**

* * *

Définition :

** jalousie**, _nom féminin_

Sentiment d'envie à l'égard de quelqu'un qui possède ce que l'on n'a pas ou ce que l'on voudrait avoir. Cela s'accompagne souvent d'hostilité et de dépit.

Synonyme : _envie _

Vulcain : _kis-ka_

* * *

La jalousie est une émotion. Et comme toutes les émotions, elle est illogique. En me basant sur ce constat, que penser du fait d'être jaloux de moi-même ?

…

L'Enterprise se soustrayait lentement à l'orbite de la Nouvelle Vulcain pour prendre la direction de la Terre. Une réunion diplomatique de la plus haute importance se tiendrait au siège de Starfleet, à San Francisco, dans trois jours solaires, dans le but de statuer enfin sur la situation de mon peuple, ainsi que son installation définitive sur son actuelle planète. Dans ce cadre, nous nous étions vu assigner la mission d'escorter les principaux représentants de ma culture, du moins, ceux qui avaient survécu. Parmi eux, se trouvait bien évidemment mon père, et à mon grand étonnement, mon alter ego. En effet, ce dernier avait pu conserver son grade d'ambassadeur et souhaitait participer activement à la reconstruction de notre espèce. Conformément à l'accord convenu, nos contacts resteraient très limités. Je me devais néanmoins de l'accueillir, avec le reste de la délégation, comme le voulait le protocole.

Quand la salle des transports annonça, à l'intercom, la téléportation de nos hôtes à bord du vaisseau, je quittai mon poste, en même temps que Jim. Dans le turbolift, même si nous gardâmes le silence, je pus percevoir le maelström de sentiments qui animaient le Capitaine. Excitation, joie, peine, impatience, inquiétude. Certains s'opposaient entre eux et cela le rendait visiblement nerveux. Pour ma part, je m'efforçai de vider mon esprit, pour ne rien laisser paraître de l'anxiété qui tentait de percer mes barrières mentales.

Dans le couloir, nous retrouvâmes le Docteur McCoy. L'infirmerie se trouvant sur le même pont que la salle de téléportation, il attendait patiemment notre arrivée, devant la porte. Sans plus tarder, nous entrâmes, tous les trois.

Les salutations durèrent très exactement deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes. Elles furent brèves et concises, car le débit de parole de Jim était anormalement élevé. Conséquence directe de son stress. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue, présenta rapidement le médecin en chef et s'abstint, à la dernière seconde, de sottement rappeler qui j'étais, puisque que nos convives me connaissaient, au pire, de vue, au mieux… et bien, je me trouvais actuellement en deux exemplaires dans la même pièce. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

J'invitai prestement le petit groupe à me suivre, pour les mener à leurs quartiers, quand au moment de sortir, je remarquai que Jim était resté derrière. C'est à ce moment-là, que la jalousie me piqua pour la première fois. Quand je vis mon Capitaine en pleine conversation avec mon double, serrant ses mains dans les siennes, comme de vieux amis heureux de se revoir enfin. Il rit aux éclats, et ce son si clair me parvint assourdi par les battements frénétiques de mon cœur dans mes oreilles, mes tempes, contre mes côtes. Quelque chose me blessa dans cette scène, mais il fallut l'intervention de ce cher docteur, pour que je puisse mettre un mot dessus.

« C'est étrange de le voir en chair et en os. Je ne les savais pas si proches, cela dit. » Fit-il remarquer, en suivant mon regard. « Un problème, Spock ? » Demanda-t-il, face à mon silence. « Jaloux, peut-être ? »

« Vous parlez d'une émotion que je ne connais pas, Docteur. » Crachai-je, en me détournant.

Seulement alors, j'aperçus mon père qui m'observait attentivement. Comme toujours, son visage insondable ne me renseigna absolument pas sur ce qu'il pensait. Néanmoins, il était celui qui m'avait appris comment me contrôler et protéger mon esprit. La seule personne que je ne pouvais pas tromper. Du moins, la seule encore de ce monde. Ma mère aurait su, elle, ce qui me tourmentait et immédiatement trouvé le conseil adéquat. Elle était humaine, et pourtant, semblait toujours saisir avec une extrême exactitude, chacune de mes pensées. Son absence se fit tellement sentir, à cet instant, que j'eus l'impression de manquer d'air, et pris rapidement la tête du groupe, pour que personne d'autre n'ait l'occasion de remarquer mon trouble.

« Spock ! Ne prenez pas la mouche, enfin ! C'est improbable d'être aussi susceptible ! » S'exclama le médecin, qui n'en avait décidément pas fini avec moi.

Je ne vis absolument pas ce qu'un insecte venait faire dans cette histoire, mais me gardai bien de le dire. Toute répartie de ma part ne ferait que lui donner des occasions supplémentaires de m'agacer, et je sentais déjà, dans mon dos, les œillades désapprobatrices de mes compatriotes.

Le trajet jusqu'au pont des invités me parut interminable, alors qu'il ne nous fallut que dix minutes et cinquante-quatre secondes pour l'atteindre, puis orienter et déposer chacun devant sa porte. Et durant tout ce temps, mon ouïe fine me permit aisément de suivre discrètement la discussion animée entre Jim et mon double. La logique aurait voulu que je les ignore poliment, comme les autres, au lieu d'analyser chaque phrase, chaque intonation de voix un peu trop chaleureuse, chaque rire. Si, en apparence, j'affichais un parfait contrôle, au prix de gros efforts, intérieurement, je n'aspirais qu'à m'enfermer dans ma chambre, seul. Et à méditer, le temps qu'il faudrait pour que disparaisse enfin la sensation désagréable dans mon ventre, la pulsion de violence qui tentait de prendre possession de mon être.

Quand j'eus souhaité une bonne soirée à mon père et qu'il ne resta plus, dans le couloir, que McCoy, Jim et mon alter ego, mon impression d'être de trop s'accrut de manière exponentielle. Un comble, car, après tout, ce n'était pas moi qui me trouvais dans le mauvais univers.

« Avec votre permission, je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers. » Annonçai-je, au Capitaine.

« Vous ne vous joignez pas à nous pour le dîner ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Non. » Répondis-je, un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Quelle mouche vous a piqué, à la fin ? Vous n'avez pas décroché un mot depuis tout à l'heure. »

Décidément, je ne comprenais vraiment pas le rapport avec ces satanés insectes, mais n'avais aucune envie de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de s'amuser à mes dépens.

« Je suis juste fatigué. Une longue séance de méditation me paraît nécessaire. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons plus tard. » M'accorda-t-il, enfin.

L'air ouvertement déçu qu'il afficha me donna presque envie de changer d'avis. Mais, je n'en fis rien, car cela était illogique, et pris congé.

…

Je soupirai lourdement et me laissai tomber en arrière, vaincu. Une heure, six minutes et dix-huit secondes. Durant lesquelles j'avais, en vain, tenté de retrouver ma paix intérieure. Mais rien n'y fit. Ni mes exercices de respiration – un poids semblait peser sur ma poitrine – ni l'énumération des cent cinquante premières décimales de pi – j'étais presque certain d'en avoir oublié une – pas plus que l'encens qui, étrangement, m'irritait le nez ou mes vêtements décontractés qui me démangeaient pour une raison inexpliquée. J'en vins presque à me demander si je n'étais pas atteint d'une maladie quelconque, quand on sonna à ma porte.

Pendant un instant, l'incongruité de la chose me laissa perplexe. Personne à bord de ce vaisseau, pas même Nyota, ne s'avisait de m'importuner dans mes quartiers, sans s'être annoncé auparavant via l'intercom. Rapidement, plusieurs options se dessinèrent. Mon père me vint en premier à l'esprit. Et je me surpris à bêtement espérer que ce soit lui, plutôt que le deuxième profil qui s'imposa juste après. Mais, comme le disait si bien ce cher docteur, _la vie est parfois chienne_ – il devenait également urgent que quelqu'un m'explique enfin ce penchant humain pour les métaphores animalières – et c'est pour laisser place à la silhouette familière de mon double plus âgé, que la paroi coulissante s'effaça à ma demande. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et elle se referma derrière lui dans un léger chuintement. Je me levai prestement pour l'accueillir.

« Pardonne-moi d'interrompre ton repos. » S'excusa-t-il, immédiatement.

« Il est illogique de penser que l'on puisse se déranger soi-même. » Répliquai-je, en l'invitant à prendre place sur l'un de mes fauteuils, avant de m'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table basse sur laquelle l'encens brûlait encore.

« Même si nos ADN seraient parfaitement identiques sous le microscope de McCoy, nous sommes bien deux personnes distinctes, Spock. Tu n'es pas réellement mon passé. Pas plus que je ne suis ton avenir. »

Ses paroles poussaient à la réflexion. Je fixai son visage marqué par l'âge, y retrouvai mes propres traits, sans pour autant me reconnaître entièrement. Il avait totalement accepté sa part humaine, n'avais pas honte de montrer ses émotions parfois. Une chose que je m'interdisais de faire, que je craignais, bien plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Et savoir que cette évolution, chez lui, avait certainement un rapport direct avec le fléau qu'était James Tiberius Kirk, ne me rassurait pas le moins du monde.

« Néanmoins, nous sommes suffisamment semblables, pour que je sois capable de voir que tu vas mal. »

Je m'abstins de préciser que « mal » n'était pas le terme approprié pour qualifier l'état, bien plus complexe, dans lequel je me trouvais. Il était moi et j'étais lui. Et je compris parfaitement ce qu'il entendait par là.

« Ma relation avec le Capitaine n'est pas satisfaisante. » Admis-je. « Il n'est toujours pas cet ami si cher, dont tu me parlais, et ce, malgré mes efforts. »

Il parut trouver mon aveu amusant. Je le vis à l'éclat de son regard et au demi-sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Laisse-moi résumer. Tu te sens frustré, parce qu'il ne voit absolument pas lesdits efforts. Il a une facilité déconcertante à te mettre en colère et tu ne sais pas comment gérer ça. »

J'ouvris la bouche, pour l'interrompre, mais il m'en empêcha.

« Inutile de me réciter le couplet sur la logique et les émotions. Jim Kirk est, et restera, l'exception à toutes les règles établies. Une singularité. Une énigme, sur laquelle tu te casseras les dents si tu t'obstines à vouloir le comprendre en te basant sur les préceptes de Surak. La seule manière de le décoder, de posséder enfin une réponse, c'est de le toucher. »

Je ne pus réprimer la stupéfaction qui s'afficha certainement sur mon visage, l'onde de choc, puissante, qui m'ébranla. Les sous-entendus, que les humains semblaient tant apprécier, restaient bien souvent en dehors de ma compréhension. Mais, parce qu'il était aussi Vulcain ou parce qu'il était moi, celui qui se cachait derrière sa phrase se répercuta jusque dans mes os. L'idée elle-même s'insinua vicieusement dans mon esprit, dans mon corps, tel un parasite anthropophage, elle dévasta mes tripes, comprima mon cœur, serra ma gorge, ébouillanta mon cerveau. Puis, je repris le contrôle et tout fut terminé. Sauf qu'alors qu'il me fixait toujours, devinant certainement chaque étape de mon raisonnement, je savais que rien n'était fini. _Il n'est rien au monde d'aussi puissant qu'une idée dont l'heure est venue_*****_._ L'idée est une arme destructrice, un poison qui, une fois dans votre organisme, s'installe, prolifère, se nourrit de vous et lentement, indubitablement, vous rend fou.

_Toucher_ Jim. Si je devais être totalement honnête, j'avouerais l'avoir déjà ressenti. Cette impulsion, cette démangeaison qui rampe sous la peau. Ce besoin. À vrai dire, je l'avais déjà touché, n'est-ce pas. Le souvenir de ma main autour de son cou, serrant au point de sentir chaque pulsation de son cœur affolé, la vie quitter son corps. La douceur de sa peau, ses yeux trop bleus injectés de sang rouge, la fermeté de ses muscles malgré tout trop faibles pour contrer mon attaque. Les fragments de pensée, sans aucun sens, ni logique. L'odeur acide de la panique. Tout ceci était encore tellement vivace, réel, que mes doigts me brûlèrent. Je les portai à hauteur de mes yeux, et les fixai, sans vraiment les voir. Sans vraiment voir le léger tremblement qui les animait, avant de serrer le poing et de reporter mon attention sur mon visiteur.

« Je ne recherche pas _ce genre _de contact, avec Jim. » Affirmai-je, d'une voix moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il leva simplement un sourcil interrogateur et je sus qu'il m'avait dupé. Il n'avait aucunement précisé qu'il parlait de cela. C'était moi, mes conclusions, mes paroles.

« Nyota m'apporte déjà suffisamment dans ce domaine. » Ajoutai-je, finalement, d'une manière qui sonna un peu trop comme une justification.

L'air sincèrement surpris qu'il afficha me déconcerta.

« Tu entretiens une relation d'ordre romantique avec le Lieutenant Uhura ? » Demanda-t-il, finalement.

« Effectivement. Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. »

« Soyons clair. Elle a toujours été une femme extraordinaire. Belle, intelligente, à n'en pas douter. Mais… Pourquoi ? »

J'allais répliquer, mais restai incapable de fournir une réponse. Simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas. Malgré cela, je tentai tout de même une explication.

« Elle s'est intéressée à moi, en premier lieu, est venue vers moi, m'a avoué sans détour l'attirance qu'elle nourrissait à mon égard. Et la curiosité m'a poussé à la laisser venir, en dressant cependant les barrières adéquates. Je reste Vulcain et nos mœurs diffèrent grandement. Elle a néanmoins accepté. Tout accepté. Le platonisme de notre liaison, ma répulsion pour les attouchements physiques. En retour, j'essaye de lui accorder quelques égarements de ma part, au détour d'un couloir ou dans la quiétude de mes quartiers. Mais, ces derniers temps, je sens bien que ça ne lui suffit plus. » Une pause. Un silence qui en dit long. « Puis, il y a Jim. Jim, ce nom qui flotte un peu trop souvent sur ma langue, qui occupe un peu trop d'espace dans nos conversations, dans la pièce, alors qu'il n'est même pas présent. C'est un reproche de la part de Nyota qui revint souvent, depuis notre première mission à bord de l'Enterprise. Elle a d'abord mis ça sur le compte de la destruction de Vulcain, mais rapidement, son agacement est devenu visible, à chaque fois que je parle de lui. »

Il m'apparaissait maintenant clairement que les choses n'allaient pas si bien, entre elle et moi.

« Elle va y mettre un terme incessamment sous peu. » Conclut-il.

« Cela me semble inévitable. »

« Et cette éventualité ne t'attriste même pas une seconde, n'égratigne pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ton parfait contrôle. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Et c'était vrai. Donc, je m'abstins de toute réponse.

« Elle prétend que je suis obsédé par lui. Mais, les Vulcains ne sont pas sujets à ce type de troubles. » Ajoutai-je, en attente d'éclaircissements.

Éclaircissements qu'il m'apporta, en changeant simplement mon angle de vue.

« Tu n'as développé aucune obsession, Spock. C'est juste la nature même de James Kirk qui est obsédante. Gravitationnelle. Aussi irrésistible qu'une bouteille d'eau fraîche en plein désert. »

Ses yeux s'étaient quelque peu voilés, alors qu'il parlait en toute connaissance de cause, visiblement. Les inflexions de sa voix éraillée par l'âge se firent plus graves, plus profondes. De l'adoration, compris-je, quand il croisa de nouveau mon regard. Et le néant, sans fond, d'une tristesse au-delà des mots. La réalité me frappa alors. Il avait aimé son Capitaine Kirk. Inconditionnellement. Il avait laissé cette émotion contrôler sa vie, envahir chaque parcelle de son être. Puis, il l'avait perdu. Perdu jusqu'à sa propre identité. La moitié de lui-même.

« Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement. » Murmura-t-il.

« Ce serait pure vantardise de ma part, que de présumer de mes aptitudes en m'en sortir mieux que toi. Je ressens déjà le frisson de cette chute sans fin. L'impression, entêtante, qu'un fil invisible attaché à mes entrailles, me tire à lui. »

« Je n'ai pu que le remarquer. C'est justement la raison de ma visite. Tu ne supportes déjà plus que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche. Y compris moi. » M'avoua-t-il, toute trace de son trouble disparue de son visage.

Une pointe de honte écorcha mon égo.

« Mon irritation était si visible que ça ? »

« Ton irritation ? Spock, si les émotions étaient liquides, tu aurais éclaboussé la totalité des murs. Si elles pouvaient tuer, je ne serais déjà plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente, à l'heure qu'il est. _Irritation_ est un tel euphémisme, que cela frôle l'absurdité. Oh, bien entendu, ça n'a duré qu'un instant. Et je suis certainement le seul à l'avoir réellement perçue comme telle. Le Docteur McCoy n'a fait qu'être fidèle à lui-même, sans toutefois mesurer à quel point il était proche de la vérité. Le fait est que la jalousie n'existe pas chez les Vulcains. C'est un terme bien trop faible pour qualifier la possessivité exclusive propre à notre espèce. Ton _katra_ considère déjà qu'il t'appartient. »

« Le Capitaine n'appartient à personne. »

Le début d'un rire gronda dans sa gorge, avant qu'il ne le réprime et se lève.

« Je n'ai pas de solutions toutes faites à te donner. Quand bien même, j'ai fait serment de silence sur tout ce que je sais de votre hypothétique futur. Vous devez suivre votre propre voie. Néanmoins, souviens-toi à quel point le feu qui coule déjà dans tes veines peut devenir dangereux, si tu ne le nourris pas. Il est affamé, avide, boulimique, éternellement inassouvi et il te dévorera de l'intérieur, jusqu'à la folie. Sois-en sûr, mon ami. »

Sur ces paroles, il sortit. Me laissant seul. Seul avec le vertige soudain qui me donna l'impression que le sol allait m'aspirer. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement contre mes côtés, semblait avoir oublié comment oxygéner correctement mon cerveau. Mes phalanges blanchirent sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Mes poumons se comprimèrent. Ma vision se teinta de noir. Puis, mon communicateur sonna. Le bruit strident, s'il agressa mes oreilles, eut au moins le mérite de me ramener à la surface et je m'en emparai prestement, d'une main tremblante.

« Spock. » Énonçai-je, promptement, peu sûr de ma voix en cet instant.

« C'est Jim. »

Ces simples mots manquèrent de me précipiter de nouveau dans le gouffre de la panique. Mais, je pris une profonde inspiration, en serrant l'appareil jusqu'à ce qu'il proteste sous mes doigts, avant de vider mes poumons.

« Spock ? Vous êtes là ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton teinté d'inquiétude.

« Oui. » Grondai-je.

« Je… » Débuta-t-il. Une pause. « Je me demandais si vous alliez mieux. »

Mieux ? Si seulement tu te doutais de l'abîme dans lequel je viens moi-même de me jeter, si seulement tu…

« Mon état n'est pas encore tout à fait satisfaisant. »

Déformer la réalité. La remodeler. Les Vulcains ne mentent pas. Ils façonnent simplement les faits à leur image. Logique et sans émotion.

« Oh. Puis-je… vous aider en quoique ce soit ? »

Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent _réellement_ dans le métal de l'accoudoir, dans un grincement sinistre.

« Spock ? Vous voulez que je fasse venir Bones ? »

« Allez au diable. » Murmurai-je.

Oui, allez au diable, James Tiberius Kirk. Vous et vos yeux tellement bleus que ça devrait être interdit, votre dégoulinante sollicitude, votre dégoûtante inquiétude, votre désarmante empathie.

« Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris votre dernière phrase. »

« Non, merci. Je n'ai nul besoin d'une assistance médicale. » Dis-je, à la place. « Seulement d'un peu de solitude et de recueillement. »

« Très bien. » Une hésitation. « Je vous laisse alors. Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas, si vous vous sentez vraiment mal. »

« J'en prends note. »

« Bonne nuit, Spock. »

« Bonne nuit… Jim. »

Et je raccrochai, même si cela allait à l'encontre de la procédure radio. Présentement, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Il n'en faisait jamais grand cas, quand il s'agissait de Monsieur Scott ou le Docteur McCoy. J'estimai avoir droit au même traitement. De plus, étrangement, illogiquement, cela me calma, fit refluer la violence qui menaçait de déborder à un niveau acceptable. Comme si j'avais… claqué une porte avec fracas. C'est avec soulagement que je sentis de nouveau l'air circuler librement dans mes voies respiratoires, mon cœur reprendre le rythme régulier d'un métronome, mes muscles se détendre. Chose rare, car je n'accordais aucun crédit aux soi-disant effets thérapeutiques d'une banale douche, je n'eus soudainement envie que de cela. Et, sans prendre le temps de les plier, j'éparpillai mes vêtements sur mon passage, un à un. Il me semblait que des flammes léchaient ma peau et me retrouver totalement nu me soulagea quelque peu. L'eau, que je réglai bien plus froide que d'habitude, acheva de me ramener à la raison.

…

* * *

Définition :

** possessivité**, _nom féminin_

Caractère, comportement possessif d'une personne, besoin de s'approprier quelqu'un, de le posséder en exclusivité.

Synonyme : _captativité _

Vulcain : _ma (posséder) – ma-vel (possession)_

* * *

Je ne revis mon père que le lendemain et l'invitai naturellement à partager mon petit-déjeuner. Sur le trajet, et plus tard alors que nous nous installions au mess, notre conversation porta sur son travail. Sur la quantité incommensurable de travail qu'il avait, plus précisément, depuis la destruction de Vulcain. Le sujet de ma mère fut volontairement évité, mais elle flottait entre nous, en quelque sorte. J'imaginai que ce serait certainement toujours le cas, à présent.

Je dégustai ma soupe de plomeek, en l'écoutant attentivement, glissant un commentaire de temps à autre, quand un picotement sur ma nuque me fit me figer, ma cuillère à mi-chemin entre mon bol et ma bouche. Mon regard dériva lentement sur ma droite, quand Jim me dépassa, sans me voir, trop absorbé par sa discussion avec le Docteur McCoy, et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye, après avoir commandé son repas au réplicateur. Le balancement de ses hanches, les mouvements de sa bouche alors qu'il parlait, les gestes assurés de ses mains. Bon sang… ses mains. Inconsciemment, ma langue humidifia mes lèvres, mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Tout cela ne dura qu'un instant, puis mes yeux tombèrent sur le visage impassible de mon père. Mon cœur eut un raté et je reposai mon couvert avec peut-être un peu trop de brusquerie. Je déglutis difficilement, ma pomme d'Adam raclant désagréablement contre mon larynx. Le temps parut se suspendre une fraction de seconde, puis il reprit la parole, comme si absolument rien ne venait de se passer.

…

Mon quart se déroula comme tant d'autres. Et je ne serais pas de mauvaise foi, en disant que j'avais parfaitement réussi à me cacher derrière une couche épaisse de professionnalisme. Comme pour me narguer, la malchance chronique de Jim, quand il s'agissait de missions qui _a priori_ n'avaient aucune raison de mal se passer, brilla par son absence totale et tout se déroula parfaitement normalement. J'aurais dû en être satisfait, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître ma nervosité. Du temps à perdre et rien de mieux à faire que penser et penser encore. La seule différence notable, mais pas des moindres, était la présence des cinq hauts dignitaires Vulcains sur la passerelle. Et si, à mon grand soulagement, mon double s'abstint de m'adresser directement la parole, mon père, lui, ne cessait de m'observer. Je le soupçonnai d'être tout à fait clairvoyant sur ma situation. Une clairvoyance, que manifestement, je ne possédais pas. Certaines choses étaient encore beaucoup trop difficiles à admettre.

…

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers mes quartiers. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, mais je n'avais absolument pas faim. Je manquais à tous mes devoirs envers nos invités, mais je flirtais également dangereusement avec la compromission émotionnelle et n'avais pas du tout besoin que ça se remarque _maintenant_. Pas avec tous ces représentants de mon espèce à bord, qui s'empresseraient de me juger. Pas alors que je ferais honte à mon père. Il était donc préférable que je garde profil bas. Quitte à demander à McCoy de m'excuser auprès d'eux, pour une raison médicale quelconque. J'étais sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-sept virgule neuf pourcents qu'il le ferait. Malencontreusement, c'est ce moment que choisit Nyota pour apparaître, après deux jours, quatorze heures, seize minutes et… trente-deux secondes à m'éviter volontairement. Elle m'apostropha au milieu du couloir, alors que j'atteignais la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris et m'effaçai pour la laisser entrer. Ce qu'elle fit, dans un parfait silence, avant d'attendre que la paroi coulissante ne se referme derrière moi. Elle me fixa alors, sans rien dire, hésitante. Mal à l'aise, je préférai prendre les devants.

« Tu souhaites mettre un terme à notre relation. »

Mon affirmation sembla la déconcerter et je crus, durant une interminable seconde, m'être complètement trompé.

« En réalité, j'étais encore en train d'y réfléchir mais, étant incapable de prendre une décision seule, sans t'en parler, je suis venue te voir. Cependant, la totale non-émotion que tu as mise dans cette phrase vient brusquement d'arrêter mon choix. »

Elle venait de dire cela avec une extrême froideur, venant d'une humaine. Et j'en fus quelque peu surpris. L'animosité de son reproche me fit me sentir coupable, alors que je n'avais fait qu'être moi-même.

« Manifestement, ça ne t'atteint même pas un peu, Spock. Ce qui en dit long sur ce dont je suis quasiment certaine, à présent. »

« Pourrais-tu être plus précise ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

Mais, un vieil adage terrien disait : _Ne posez pas de questions dont vous ne voulez pas connaître la réponse. _Et parfois, les humains avaient profondément raison.

« Tu veux de la précision ? Deux mots : Jim Kirk. »

La manière dont elle cracha presque son nom, fit monter en moi une envie, aussi soudaine qu'inattendu, de la frapper. Fort heureusement, il ne me fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour la réprimer. Je savais qu'elle n'en avait pas après lui. Il n'était coupable de rien. A part peut-être d'exister, de respirer, de prendre tellement de place qu'on ne pouvait que le remarquer, aussi brillant, aveuglant et chaud qu'un soleil.

Un rire, qui n'avait rien de joyeux, me tira de mes pensées.

« S'il te suffit d'entendre prononcer son nom, pour te mettre dans cet état, alors il n'y a vraiment plus rien à faire. » Dit-elle, avec un rictus que je n'avais jamais vu sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas à quel état tu fais allusion. »

« Tu ne vois pas... Je parle de l'air parfaitement idiot que tu affichais il n'y a pas trois secondes, de ton regard vague et totalement absent, Spock ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, bon sang ! Il serait bon pour tout le monde et surtout pour toi-même, que tu admettes enfin que tu es amoureux de lui ! »

Son emportement, sa colère, me statufièrent sur place et je n'eus pas la force de faire un seul geste pour la retenir, quand, à la fin de sa tirade, elle quitta la pièce en trombe. Puis, ses dernières paroles firent leur chemin jusqu'à s'imprégner violemment dans mon esprit. Et, étrangement, alors que mon double avait été bien plus explicite la veille, ce simple mot eut plus d'impact que toute autre parole. _Amoureux_ ? Les Vulcains ne tombent pas amoureux, Nyota. Pas au sens où les humains l'entendent, non. Les Vulcains n'avaient pas de _coup de cœur_, de _béguins_. Les Vulcains cherchent un partenaire, l'autre moitié d'eux-mêmes, le trouvent, et préféreraient subir mille morts que d'en être séparé. J'aurais aimé le lui dire, mais elle était déjà loin.

…

L'après-midi, je pris la décision inédite, grave, mais parfaitement nécessaire, de ne pas me présenter sur la passerelle. Bien évidemment, j'en informai immédiatement le Docteur McCoy.

« Spock, à l'infirmerie. Docteur McCoy, répondez. »

« Ici, McCoy. Un problème, Spock ? »

« En effet. Je me trouve dans l'incapacité de tenir mon poste. » L'informai-je, concisément. « Si vous pouviez le consigner dans le journal de bord et en informer le Cap… »

« Bon sang, Spock ! Fermez-la deux secondes et expliquez-moi ce qui vous arrive ! Vous êtes malade ? Blessé ? » Me coupa-t-il, nerveux.

« Votre premier ordre est en inadéquation totale avec le deuxième. Je ne peux pas me taire et m'exprimer en même temps. » Le repris-je, agacé qu'il n'accepte pas simplement de faire ce que je lui demandais.

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin, Spock. Soit vous me dites ce qui vous arrive, soit je me déplace jusqu'à vos quartiers. Et croyez-moi, ça ne sera pas joli à voir. » Répliqua-t-il, franchement énervé, à présent.

« Vos menaces puériles fonctionnent peut-être parfaitement avec le Capitaine, mais personnel… »

« Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu. J'arrive. »

Puis, il raccrocha et un soupir de lassitude m'échappa. Existait-il un moyen efficace de raisonner cet homme ? Je commençai fortement à en douter.

Il ne lui fallut que trois minutes et huit secondes, pour rallier mes quartiers et taper le code d'urgence pour y pénétrer sans mon autorisation, s'attendant certainement à me trouver dans un état nécessitant toutes ses compétences. Et je pris un plaisir parfaitement dissimulé à ne pas bouger d'un iota du fauteuil où je l'avais attendu, quand il s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, essoufflé et visiblement en colère. Nul besoin de tricordeur pour constater que mon état physique était satisfaisant.

« Très bien. Vous avez deux secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi je suis là, alors que vous allez apparemment parfaitement bien. » Une pause. « Et ! » Reprit-il, avant que j'aie ouvert la bouche. « N'ayez pas l'audace de me répondre que c'est parce que j'ai décidé de venir. Vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas en état d'assurer vos fonctions, je vous le rappelle. »

« Je ne souffre d'aucun symptôme au niveau corporel, si cela répond votre question. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le seul autre siège disponible, de l'autre côté de la table basse, en soupirant.

« Dois-je en déduire que le problème est d'ordre psychique ? »

« C'est, en effet, une déduction tout à fait pertinente. » Lui accordai-je.

« Spock. Je ne suis pas _que_ médecin, vous le savez. »

« Et loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause vos diplômes, durement acquis, en psychologie _humaine_. Mais, là réside le problème, docteur. Je ne suis pas humain. » Lui rappelai-je.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, dans un geste que je savais synonyme d'exaspération.

« Écoutez. Je ne prétends pas comprendre comment fonctionne votre cerveau tordu, mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'enculer les mouches, donc je vous serais gré de bien vouloir au moins tenter de m'expliquer ce qui vous tourmente au point de ne pas pouvoir monter sur la passerelle. »

Je restai bouche bée un instant et il reprit la parole, face à mon manque de répartie.

« C'est _enculer_ qui vous dérange ? »

« Non. » Quoi que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais là n'était pas le sujet. « C'est _mouche_. »

« Mouche ? » Répéta-t-il, visiblement confus.

« Oui. C'est un mot que j'ai déjà entendu trois fois, en moins de vingt-quatre heures et toujours dans le cadre d'expressions métaphoriques que je ne comprends absolument pas. »

Il me fixa un court moment, avant d'éclater de rire. Nous parlons ici d'un vrai rire. Un de ceux, impudiques, qui vous oblige à vous plier en deux sur votre siège et à vous tenir les côtes. Un de ceux qui donne l'impression que vous êtes sur le point de mourir d'un malaise cardiaque. Ce bruit-là, se répercuta dans ma chambre et, illogiquement, me fit me sentir un peu mieux. J'attendis patiemment qu'il retrouve son calme, ce qu'il fit, au bout d'environ deux minutes, avant de me regarder, les yeux larmoyants et pleins de… sympathie.

« Les humains pensent que les images sont parfois plus parlantes que les mots, Spock. Nous sommes ainsi faits. Et les animaux sont particulièrement éloquents. Je pourrais vous citer des dizaines d'expressions en comprenant. Et elles n'ont pas forcément le moindre rapport entre elles. « _Prendre la mouche_ » et « _Quelle mouche vous a piqué ?_ », par exemple, si elles partagent une idée similaire, à savoir la mauvaise humeur, ne signifient pas exactement la même chose. La première veut dire que la personne s'est vexée. La deuxième, qu'elle n'a pas l'air contente, sans raison apparente. Pourquoi une mouche ? Et bien parce que dans notre imaginaire collectif, elles sont représentatives de soucis, de problèmes, tout simplement. »

« Je vous remercie pour l'explication, docteur. » Répondis-je, sincèrement et satisfait de comprendre un peu mieux le langage terrien.

« Je n'ai pas oublié, pour autant, pourquoi je suis là, Spock. Ne pensez pas m'avoir avec un stratagème aussi simple. » Enchaîna-t-il.

« Ce serait une insulte à votre intelligence, tout à fait remarquable, pour un humain. » Rétorquai-je. Presque amusé par cet échange. _Presque_.

« Un jour, il faudra vraiment que vous m'appreniez ça. Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi donc ? » Le questionnai-je, perplexe.

« Comment complimenter et insulter les gens dans la même phrase. » Et je pris l'air le plus innocent que je me connaissais. « Laissez tomber. Et essayez plutôt de me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« Toute la complexité de votre demande réside dans le fait que, si je me trouvais actuellement face à un Vulcain, je pourrais résumer la situation en une phrase. Le fait est que ce n'est pas le cas et que cette même phrase, prendrait pour vous, un tout autre sens qui n'est pas l'exacte vérité. »

« Je me contenterais d'une parcelle de vérité, Spock. Si cela me permet d'être sûr que ça va aller pour vous. »

Je savais sa sollicitude sincère. Tout comme celle de Jim, la veille au soir. Mais, c'était tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces.

« Aucune des réponses que je pourrais vous fournir ne satisfera cette exigence. »

« Dois-je en conclure que votre état va empirer ?! » S'exclama-t-il, immédiatement.

« Non. Seulement que je ne suis qu'une partie de l'équation et que mon devenir dépend du bon vouloir de l'autre moitié. »

« Ah, merci Spock. Durant un instant, j'ai cru que vous étiez en train de me dire que votre état avait, genre, cinquante pourcents de chance d'empirer. Mais, j'ai dû mal comprendre. »

« En effet. Puisque cette affirmation est incorrecte. Le pourcentage exact… »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Spock ! Ce n'est pas acceptable, quand bien même nous parlerions de dix pourcents ! Il doit y avoir un moyen de régler le problème. Qui est l'autre moitié de votre foutue équation ? Hein ! Qui… »

Puis, il se figea au milieu de sa tirade, les joues rougies de colère, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

« Dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça. » Dit-il, d'une voix blanche, soudainement l'air grave.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Sainte merde, ne jouez pas au con avec moi, Spock ! Et dites-moi que vous n'avez pas fait cette connerie monumentale ! » Hurla-t-il, en se levant.

« Pour répondre correctement à votre question, il faudrait que vous précisiez la nature de la _connerie_ en question. »

« Je parle du fait de s'amouracher du gamin qui nous sert de capitaine ! Celui qui a pour passe-temps favori, hormis celui de me faire avoir des cheveux blancs prématurément, de courir après tout ce qui possède une paire de seins et des jambes interminables ! Parce que, je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en Vulcain, mais je sais, Spock. Je _sais_ ce qui va se passer, s'il ne répond pas favorablement à vos attentes. Et je n'ai aucune putain d'envie que cela se produise ! Parce que je tiens connement à vous ! »

Chose rare, je restai sans voix. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'était parce qu'il avait si facilement lu en moi, ou à cause de sa déclaration, sûrement involontaire, d'amitié.

« Comme je le craignais… » Débutai-je.

« Par pitié, je sais bien que le terme _amouracher_ n'est pas approprié, Spock. » Souffla-t-il, en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil, abattu.

Un long silence suivit cette affirmation.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Le passage brutal au tutoiement me fit pratiquement sursauter. _Pratiquement_. Et la seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit fut…

« Rien. »

« Rien ? » Répéta-t-il, incrédule. « Comment ça, rien ? »

« Dois-je réellement vous dicter la définition du mot _rien_, docteur ? »

« Je vais finir par te frapper, Spock. Tu le sais, j'espère ? »

Je me contentai d'afficher un air perplexe.

« Et ce n'est pas la peine de faire ce truc, avec ton sourcil. Tu es juste l'être le plus exaspérant que je connaisse. » Une pause. « Après Jim. Finalement, vous faites bien la paire, tous les deux. »

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et ferma les yeux. Je gardai le silence un instant.

« Je ne compte rien faire, parce que, comme vou… tu l'as si bien formulé, il y a peu de chance qu'une _paire de seins _me pousse dans la nuit et que mes jambes s'allongent. »

Et l'image dessina une grimace, quelque part entre un sourire et le dégoût, sur son visage.

« Je me suis emporté. Et, ce que j'ai dit n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » Je levai un sourcil interrogateur. « Disons, qu'il m'est apparu de manière assez évidente, que Jim te porte un intérêt certain. De quelle nature, je n'en sais foutre rien. Mais, je suis sûr d'un truc, cependant. Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne fait _que_ pour toi. »

« Comme ? » M'entendis-je demander, avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer retenir ce mot.

« Comme envoyer le règlement et Starfleet se faire foutre pour venir te récupérer dans une mission de sauvetage suicide. Comme se cacher derrière un professionnalisme feint pour justifier qu'il n'ait pas touché une seule femme depuis que nous sommes à bord. Comme appeler l'infirmerie toutes les cinq minutes, quand tu as le malheur d'être mon patient. Tu sais, Spock ? Le même genre de choses que _tu_ fais pour lui. » Énuméra-t-il, d'un ton plein d'ironie. « En fait, tu sais quoi ? Plus j'y réfléchis et plus j'ai l'impression que vous êtes juste deux abrutis incapables de voir la réalité en face. »

« Entends-tu par là… »

« Que tu as tes chances ? » Me coupa-t-il. « Je l'espère, sincèrement. Mais, ne viens pas m'accuser de quoi que ce soit s'il t'envoie sur les roses. Parce que tu sais parfaitement à quel point il peut être têtu quand il ne veut pas admettre quelque chose. Maintenant, parlons un peu de ton plan d'attaque. »

…

L'aide inattendue de McCoy me laissa hautement perplexe, mais étrangement reconnaissant. Même si ce dernier oublia momentanément que j'étais Vulcain et proposa une manœuvre impliquant Jim, un mur et moi. Ce qui était parfaitement hors de question.

« Tu sais que la subtilité n'est pas son genre ? »

« Et toi, que je n'agresse pas sexuellement les gens dans les couloirs ? »

« Ok, ok. » Capitula-t-il. « Oublions. Que proposes-tu ? »

« Déjà, d'attendre la fin de cette mission. » Décidai-je.

« Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que mon Père est là, parce que mon double est là… Dois-je continuer ? » Répondis-je, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Je vois. » Commenta-t-il, simplement. « Nous atteindrons la Terre demain. Et je ne pense pas que Starfleet poussera le vice à nous demander d'attendre, pour nous occuper de l'escorte de retour. À moins que tu n'en fasses explicitement la demande à Jim. Ce qui nous laiss… »

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? » Le coupai-je.

« Peut-être parce que la réunion porte sur l'avenir de ton peuple ? Mais, pardonne-moi, si j'ai cru à tort que ça t'intéresserait. » Railla-t-il.

« Hormis le fait que je n'ai pas été convié, et que donc, il est inutile de rester, mon père ne manquera pas de me faire un compte-rendu complet des conclusions. »

« Très bien. J'abandonne. Je ne comprendrai certainement jamais comment il est possible de prendre les choses avec autant de détachement. Cela nous laisse donc une journée pour réfléchir. » Conclut-il.

« Réfléchir à quoi ? » Demandai-je, passablement fatigué par cette conversation. « Je préférerais ne rien prévoir et laisser les choses se dérouler comme elles le doivent. »

« A la manière adéquate de dire à Jim que tu as envie de lui bouffer le… »

« Si tu termines cette phrase… »

Mon communicateur sonna brusquement et je m'en emparai, satisfait d'avoir enfin une distraction.

« Spock. »

« Spock ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sur la passerelle ? »

La voix de Jim se répercuta littéralement dans tout mon organisme. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce détail ? J'allais répondre, mais le docteur m'arracha l'appareil des mains.

« Ici, McCoy, Jim. Je suis avec lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas à son poste ? » Questionna Jim, perplexe.

« Le secret médical ne m'autorise pas à répondre. »

« Tu viens de dire qu'il n'avait rien ! » Et la panique dans son ton me donna l'envie subite de le rassurer.

« Il n'a aucun problème _physique_, Jim. Ok ? »

« … Ok. Qu'il prenne le temps dont il a besoin, dans ce cas. »

« J'y veillerai. » Lui assura McCoy.

« Et, Bones… » Une hésitation. « Garde un œil sur lui, d'accord. »

Mon cœur eut un raté, une fois de plus.

« Tu sais qu'il peut t'entendre, Jim. »

« … Ah. » Il se racla bruyamment la gorge. « Bref. Tiens-moi au courant. Kirk, terminé. »

Et il raccrocha, même si cela sonnait un peu trop comme une fuite et le docteur arbora un sourire confiant.

…

Le moment où la jalousie, ou la possessivité comme l'appelait mon double, me tiqua pour la deuxième fois, vint deux heures et quarante minutes avant notre mise en orbite autour de la Terre.

Parmi la petite délégation, se trouvait une seule femme. T'Kin, si ma mémoire était bonne. Et elle l'était. Les cheveux noirs et longs, le regard d'un brun tirant sur le gris, svelte, athlétique, grande, même pour une Vulcaine. Et, si mes yeux ne me trompaient pas, ainsi que mes oreilles, elle était actuellement en train de manifester son intérêt à Jim. Par « _manifester son intérêt_ », comprenez « _draguer_ ». Puisque c'est comme cela que les humains nomment cette pratique qui consiste, dans beaucoup de culture, à montrer une attention exagérée à tout ce que l'objet de ladite attention fait, dit ou aime. Mais, puisqu'elle était Vulcaine, bien entendu, Jim ne percevait absolument pas les choses de la bonne manière. D'où je me trouvais, à savoir à quelques mètres d'eux, dans un couloir du pont C, je pouvais voir toute la diplomatie qu'il déployait pour plaire à son hôte de marque. Mais, ce n'était que cela. En revanche, de son côté à elle… Était-il réellement possible que Jim soit doté de la capacité improbable d'être irrésistiblement fascinant aux yeux de la totalité d'un peuple ?

Cependant, nous étions de la même espèce, n'est-ce pas. Donc, quand je décidai de m'approcher pour interrompre cette mascarade, la peur, quand elle vit l'expression de mon visage, qu'elle réprima rapidement, mais pas suffisamment pour que je la rate et que j'aperçus dans son regard, m'apprit qu'elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il en était. Si bien, que quand j'arrivai enfin à leur hauteur, elle tentait déjà d'exprimer verbalement son envie soudaine de quitter les lieux.

« Je vais vous laisser, Capitaine. »

« Mais… Vous venez de dire que vous vouliez visiter… »

« Une autre fois peut-être. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Voulut s'assurer Jim. « Spock ! » S'exclama-t-il, en me voyant. « Vous allez mieux ? » Demanda-t-il, immédiatement, en posant sa main sur mon bras, dans un geste que je savais anodin pour lui. Ce qui n'empêcha pas ses doigts de laisser une traînée brûlante derrière eux _à travers_ la manche de mon uniforme.

« Bien mieux, merci. » Je ne pouvais pas décemment dire autre chose, devant témoin. « T'Kin. » Saluai-je, poliment, comme si je ne venais absolument pas d'implicitement la menacer de mort.

« Spock. » Répondit-elle, froidement. Elle avait rajusté son expression, entre-temps. « Capitaine. » Ajouta-t-elle. « A plus tard, quand nous serons arrivés. »

« A tout à l'heure. » Confirma Jim.

Puis, elle prit congé et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls. Ce que je n'avais _pas du tout_ anticipé, trop occupé à faire barrage entre Jim et cette femme. Ce qui était inacceptable.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui vous arrive, maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il, quand T'Kin disparut au bout du corridor.

Il dut voir quelque chose dans mon expression qui l'exaspéra quelque peu, car il soupira, avant agripper mon poignet et d'ouvrir la première porte à sa portée, qui fort heureusement, se trouva être celle d'une salle de réunion. Il y pénétra rapidement, m'obligeant à suivre le mouvement et referma dernière nous.

« Assieds-toi. »

Est-ce que tout le monde avait décidé de me tutoyer soudainement ? Je fis ce qu'il dit, cependant et pris place autour de la large table qui meublait les deux tiers de la pièce. Jim, pour sa part, se contenta d'y appuyer l'arrière de ses cuisses et de croiser les bras, en me regardant.

« J'attends. » Dit-il, après un moment de latence.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais les mots ne vinrent pas et je préférai me relever, pour mettre de la distance entre nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si grave pour que tu puisses en parler à Bones et pas à moi ? » Me questionna-t-il, avec une souffrance dans sa voix que j'évitai délibérément d'interpréter. « Spock. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les doigts pyromanes étaient de retour sur mon avant-bras. Presque caressants. Et je m'en arrachai, avant… Avant _quoi_ ? La peine que je vis dans son regard, face à mon geste quelque peu brusque, m'étouffa et je quittai – fuis – la pièce en toute hâte, sans me retourner.

…

* * *

Définition :

** obstination**, _nom féminin_

Fait de s'attacher opiniâtrement à une idée, à un sentiment, à une entreprise.

Synonyme : _acharnement, entêtement. _

Vulcain : _lautuv (têtu)_

* * *

Malheureusement pour moi, je commençai sérieusement à me demander si, dans le dictionnaire, à côté de la définition du mot _obstination_, ne se trouvait pas une photo de Jim Kirk. Je comptai m'enfermer dans la quiétude de mes quartiers, mais c'était sans compter sur son entêtement à m'y suivre. Je me résignai donc à le laisser entrer. Ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier, soulagé que je ne le mette pas dehors.

Ce n'était pas une première. Nos parties d'échec se déroulaient parfois ici. Familier des lieux, il sembla hésiter un instant, entre s'asseoir sur un fauteuil ou sur mon lit. Je n'étais pas croyant. Il n'y avait pas réellement de religion, dans ma culture. Néanmoins, je me surpris à prier. Prier pour qu'il ne fasse pas le pire choix possible, parce que ma tolérance atteignait, lentement mais sûrement, ses limites. Mon souffle se relâcha, imperceptiblement, quand il fit un pas vers le siège, pour finalement se bloquer, quand il s'y _vautra_. Littéralement. Une jambe passée par-dessus l'accoudoir, l'autre nonchalamment écartée, un pied se balançant dans le vide, l'autre simplement posé au sol, un bras appuyé sur le dossier, une main négligemment jetée sur sa cuisse, il leva ses yeux trop bleus vers moi. Et, je jure devant Surak, que j'allais le dévorer vivant.

Mais, le moment passa, je repris mon contrôle et m'installai sur le deuxième siège d'une manière beaucoup plus correcte.

« Es-tu décidé à parler ? »

Je le jaugeai du regard, connaissant suffisamment l'homme pour savoir que je ne m'en sortirai pas avec des demi-vérités. Mais, si certains mots ne sortiraient pas de ma bouche, il méritait de savoir certaines choses.

« Nyota a mis fin à notre liaison. »

Il me fixa, la mâchoire pendante, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça.

« Je… Je suis navré, Spock. » Dit-il, simplement. Et je savais que c'était ce que faisaient les humains, dans de telles circonstances.

« Il est inutile de l'être. Notre relation était revenue à un stade amical depuis un certain temps. Je le savais, elle le savait. Je lui ai juste laissé le temps nécessaire pour enfin agir. »

« Et, y a-t-il une raison à cela ? »

_Il serait bon pour tout le monde et surtout pour toi-même, que tu admettes enfin que tu es amoureux de lui ! _

« Aucune en particulier. »

« Tu n'as jamais été doué pour le mensonge. Tu le sais ça ? Enfin, pas avec moi, en tout cas. » Affirma-t-il, quelque part entre l'amusement et la vexation.

Il humidifia ses lèvres de sa langue et, comme hypnotisé par ce geste, mes yeux se vrillèrent sur sa bouche.

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un expert en émotions. » Ses lèvres bougèrent pour formuler ces mots et je n'eus pas la force de m'en détacher. Mon champ de vision sembla se réduire, comme s'il n'existait plus rien d'autre que cette bouche insolente. « Mais, il y a en une, parmi toutes les autres, que j'ai si souvent vue, que je ne peux pas la rater, ni la confondre avec autre chose. » Il fallait qu'il arrête de parler. _Maintenant_. « Spock. » Mon nom claqua dans l'air et je reportai mon attention sur ses yeux. « Le désir, dans ton regard, est tellement violent. J'ai l'impression que si j'ai l'audace de te frôler, tu vas exploser. »

À ce moment-là, j'eus réellement l'impression qu'une chape de glace s'abattit sur moi. Quelque chose dans l'air se brisa. Ou bien était-ce le bruit imaginaire de ma volonté volant en éclats. Un éclair de peur passa dans ses yeux. Bref, furtif, avant que ses pupilles ne se dilatent brusquement. Je tentai d'inspirer profondément, mais l'oxygène refusa d'ouvrir mes bronches. Il ne passa même pas la barrière de ma gorge et, à la place, un grondement sourd s'éleva de ma poitrine.

* * *

Définition :

** folie**, _nom féminin_

Dérèglement mental, démence.

Manque de jugement.

Idée, parole, action déraisonnables, insensées

Synonyme : _aliénation, démence._

Vulcain : _so-resh_

* * *

Lentement, les muscles de mes jambes se mirent en action, sans même que j'en formule la pensée. Mon pied se posa sur la table basse et je franchis l'obstacle comme s'il n'existait pas, prenant le plus court chemin. Jim, son regard ancré dans le mien, se redressa, essaya de se lever, mais mes mains agrippaient déjà le col de son uniforme doré. Son dos percuta durement le mur le plus proche, après que je l'eus presque soulevé de terre. Une pensée stupide pour le plan de McCoy, qui finalement se produisait, traversa subrepticement mon esprit, avant que mes lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes. Elles avaient le goût de la folie. Et sa langue celui du paradis. Mes doigts migrèrent autour de son cou et les vibrations d'un gémissement secouèrent mes phalanges, contre la peau fine de sa gorge. Il tira sur mon t-shirt, désespérément, passa en dessous, incendia mon épiderme. J'empoignai le tissu étincelant de sa chemise de commandement, jusqu'à ce que les coutures protestent, que les fils cèdent dans un déchirement qui fouetta mes tympans, tel un électrochoc et je le relâchai brusquement, reculai, la brûlure de sa peau encore présente sur mes doigts.

Il resta appuyé contre la cloison, comme s'il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. J'observai ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers, sa poitrine dévoilée en partie, sous l'étoffe arrachée, qui se soulevait au rythme frénétique et désordonné de sa respiration erratique. La photo de Jim Kirk, dans son état actuel, ne se trouverait certainement plus à côté de la définition d'_obstination_. Non. Mais elle illustrerait parfaitement bien _sensualité_, _luxure_, _débauche_, _péché_, _vice_… _drogue_. Une drogue qui se distillait dans mes veines, insidieusement, consumant chaque petite parcelle de lucidité qu'il me restait encore. Mon regard descendit, sans que j'y puisse grand-chose. Jusqu'à tomber sur la bosse parfaitement indécente qui déformait son pantalon.

Il me désirait aussi, donc. Mais, n'était-ce que cela ? Persuadé que je mourrai dans l'instant, si c'était le cas, il fallait néanmoins que je sache. Je fis un pas vers lui, plus calmement, et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour s'éloigner de moi. Le soulagement m'envahit, car je ne l'aurais probablement pas supporté. J'avançai ensuite une main à hauteur de sa joue, dans une demande de permission muette. Il se détacha de mon regard, pour la fixer, avant de hocher presque imperceptiblement la tête. Je posai alors délicatement mes doigts sur son visage, avant de murmurer.

« Mon esprit dans le tien, ton esprit dans le mien. »

Mes pensées étaient en permanence entourées de remparts, de murs infranchissables. Il m'avait fallu des années pour les ériger. Mais, les émotions de Jim n'eurent pas besoin de les franchir. Non. Elles se contentèrent de simplement les fracasser, de les balayer comme si elles étaient faites de sable, de les anéantir, à la seconde où elles les percutèrent.

La _faim_. Inassouvie. D'attention, de contact. L'_envie. _Insatisfaite. De toucher, d'être touché. Le _besoin_. Viscéral. De m'appartenir. L'_amour_. Incommensurable, dévorant, dévastateur.

Soudainement, mes jambes ne portèrent plus mon poids et je tombai à genoux devant lui, rompant la fusion mentale. À bout de souffle, j'appuyai mon front contre son ventre, enfouis mon nez dans son t-shirt, respirai son odeur comme si c'était la seule chose capable de me rendre ma capacité respiratoire considérablement amoindrie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Murmurai-je.

Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux, apaisante. Une goutte s'écrasa sur ma tempe. Puis une deuxième. Et je compris qu'il pleurait. Je relevai la tête, pour croiser son regard indéfinissable à cet instant, puis soulevai délicatement son haut, pour embrasser la peau sensible de ses flancs.

« Pardon. » Un sanglot déchira sa gorge.

« De quoi ? » Demandai-je, en me relevant pour lui faire face.

« Je vois bien que tu perds complètement le contrôle et je sais que c'est ma faute. »

Du pouce, je chassai ses larmes vaines, inutiles. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

« Jim. Écoute-moi. Parce que c'est une chose complexe et difficile à expliquer. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Il tenta de m'interrompre. « Laisse-moi finir. Ton peuple et le mien n'ont pas la même conception de l'amour. Les Vulcains n'entretiennent pas de relations occasionnelles, sans fond, sans but autre que de s'égarer dans les affres de la luxure. Nous sommes des êtres exclusifs, possessifs, habités par la violence de nos ancêtres. Quand nous trouvons un partenaire… Quand nous trouvons _le_ partenaire qui nous convient, c'est pour partager une vie entière. Pas juste quelques instants volés. »

Il sembla méditer mes paroles un long moment.

« Comment es-tu si sûr que c'est moi ? » Questionna-t-il.

Et il me fallut beaucoup d'effort pour réprimer le rire absurde qui menaça de m'échapper.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Tentai-je de lui faire comprendre. « C'est comme… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais utiliser une de vos métaphores insensées mais, je gravite autour de toi comme la Terre autour du Soleil. Je ne peux pas me détacher de toi, ni aller dans une autre direction. »

Un sourire lumineux s'étala sur son visage.

« Je suis ton soleil ? » Répliqua-t-il. « Je crois que c'est le truc le plus romantique qu'on m'ait jamais dit. »

Impuissant, je sentis mes pommettes verdir et un gloussement tout à fait agréable secoua ses épaules. Puis, il noua ses bras derrière mon cou et s'empara de mes lèvres. Embrasser Jim Kirk était certainement la chose la plus délicieuse que j'ai faite. Mais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller trop loin tant qu'il n'avait pas compris. Je saisis donc fermement ses épaules et le repoussai, peut-être un peu trop fort, contre le mur. Cet éclair, de nouveau, dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Oui. » Affirma-t-il, en essayant d'échapper à ma prise. Mais, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait la force.

« Une vie entière, c'est long, Jim. »

Il s'immobilisa enfin, comme si je venais de le gifler.

« Tu ne voudras jamais personne d'autre que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il dit cela sur un ton qui flottait quelque part entre la fierté et… l'incertitude.

« Tu en doutes ? »

_On m'a si souvent abandonné._ Sa pensée ne m'atteint pas aussi clairement, mais ce fut tout comme.

« C'est ce que tu désires ? »

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il, très sérieusement.

« Alors, c'est ce que tu auras. Car je n'ai aucun compromis à t'offrir, _T'hy'la_. Si ce n'est que pour une nuit, un mois, un an, vingt ans, alors sors de cette pièce immédiatement. »

Le temps sembla se suspendre. L'air se solidifier. Il réfléchit, longuement et je crains, un atroce instant, qu'il ne parte.

« Ça veut dire quoi, T'hy'la ? » Sa question me prit totalement de court. « Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-il, face à mon silence. « Tu pensais réellement que j'étais en train de songer à changer d'avis ? »

Misérable petit c…

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Réitéra-t-il.

« Ami, frère, amant. Ou tout cela à la fois. Il n'existe pas de traduction en langage standard. »

« Vous avez _vraiment_ une drôle de conception de l'amour, Spock. C'est comme si je m'imaginais coucher avec Bones. »

Je mis un temps à comprendre où il voulait en venir, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. _Réellement_.

« Nous avons aussi un mot pour dire juste _ami_, Jim. Et un autre pour dire juste _frère_. T'hy'la veut simplement dire que la personne choisie représente les trois en même temps. » Clarifiai-je, avant qu'il ne se figure des idées totalement fausses sur mon peuple.

Il sourit malicieusement et je compris qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Tu es l'être le plus exaspérant que je connaisse. »

« Tiens, c'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que me disait Bones, l'autre fois… »

Je le fis taire d'un baiser, puisque apparemment c'était la seule manière efficace de le réduire au silence. Mais certainement celle de le garder immobile. Ses membres s'agrippèrent, s'enroulèrent autour de moi, si bien que j'en vins à douter qu'il n'en ait que quatre, alors que je le plaquais contre la cloison. Le feu, à peine atténué, dans mon ventre, reprit vie. Se nourrissant du goût de sa peau, la chaleur de sa chair, son parfum, le doux son de sa voix. Trop de vêtements, pas assez d'espace. Je me soulevai brusquement pour le porter jusqu'à mon lit, où je le fis tomber sans ménagement. Et cette lueur étrange apparut de nouveau dans son regard, alors qu'il s'étalait sur les oreillers.

« Tu aimes… » Hésitai-je.

« Quand c'est un peu brutal. Oui. » Compléta-t-il, rougissant.

Y avait-il une seule chose qui ne soit pas faite pour me plaire, chez Jim ?

Son t-shirt amoché fut rapidement expédié, jeté dans un coin sans importance, révélant enfin son torse musculeux, ses épaules larges, ses clavicules saillantes, sa peau imberbe et si douce au toucher. Mes doigts s'en abreuvèrent, le redessinèrent, sentirent son cœur battre frénétiquement, ses poumons peiner à jouer leur rôle, le relief d'un téton, ses abdominaux se contracter, quand ils descendirent se poser sur sa ceinture. Ma paume cogna contre une forme dure et aux proportions plus qu'alléchantes. Une plainte lui échappa et il se redressa. Je fus délesté du haut de mon uniforme. Des lèvres avides, affamées, goûtèrent ma gorge offerte. Une langue incendiaire traça des lignes de feu sur mes pectoraux. Je le poussai contre le matelas et le tirai par une cheville pour l'allonger. Nos derniers vêtements furent retirés dans l'urgence et je pus enfin sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Les stimuli télépathiques, irrésistibles, firent vibrer chaque atome de mon être. Ses demandes, dont la plupart étaient certainement inconscientes, me parvenaient avec la clarté du cristal. Alangui sous moi, il écarta les jambes, dans une invitation indécente, s'offrant à moi, en inadéquation totale avec ce que je pensais connaître de Jim Kirk. Mais, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ardemment et je n'allais certainement pas le lui refuser.

Curieux, son regard se porta sur nos différences anatomiques, d'une manière qu'il me laissa sans souffle. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent délicatement autour de cette colonne de chair, dont la couleur verte sembla l'intriguer, puis ils se contractèrent, se resserrèrent, m'arrachant une plainte. Le lubrifiant naturel que sécrétait mon membre en abondance, imprégna ses phalanges, coula sur son poignet, rendant le mouvement de sa main plus fluide et tellement agréable. Beaucoup trop agréable. Mes hanches ondulaient sans mon accord. Il m'observa, fasciné, céder peu à peu au plaisir, perdre le contrôle de mon corps, puis me relâcha, avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche et de _goûter _le fluide translucide qui s'y trouvait. Et rien que l'image de cette langue rose… Je fondis sur cette bouche, la dévorai, me coulai entre ses cuisses, percutai son bassin.

Profane, je me laissai guider par les fragments de pensées qui me parvenaient et mes phalanges se firent, à leur tour, inquisitrices. Après les avoir lubrifiées, je caressai son intimité, doucement, tournant autour de cet orifice qui semblait si accueillant. Jim s'agita, se contorsionna sous moi.

« C'est cela que tu veux ? » Soufflai-je, tout près de son oreille.

Seul un soupir me répondit. Puis, j'enfouis deux doigts en lui.

« Ou bien ceci ? »

Je perçus nettement le mélange subtil de plaisir et de douleur qui explosa dans son cerveau. Mais, il s'arqua contre moi en gémissant, totalement abandonné sous mon regard affamé. Et je décidai de continuer, d'explorer plus avant, remuai mes doigts, allai plus loin, puis les ressortis pour en ajouter un troisième. Cette fois, je ne pus pas rater la grimace qui déforma ses traits. Cependant, c'était ce qu'il _voulait_ et ses yeux me mirent au défi d'arrêter. Ce que je ne fis pas, bien au contraire. C'était si étroit, si chaud et je luttai contre l'envie dévorante de m'y perdre. Il fallait bien faire les choses, même si son esprit, son corps, me hurlaient de le prendre, je ne voulais pas le blesser.

« Spock… »

L'agacement, l'impatience, le besoin…

« Faut-il que je te _supplie_ ? » Susurra-t-il, entre ses dents serrées, en planta ses ongles dans mon dos.

« L'idée n'est pas déplaisante. »

Il ne répondit rien et voulut s'emparer de mon autre main, m'obligeant à me retirer pour m'appuyer sur ma paume. C'est alors qu'il _lécha_ consciencieusement mes doigts, avant de les prendre dans sa bouche et de les _sucer_, sans me lâcher du regard. Il _savait_ l'effet que ça aurait sur moi. Et sa douce vengeance me mit à l'agonie. Ses dents mordillèrent délicieusement la pulpe, sa langue se faufila entre mes phalanges, mon corps fut pris de tremblements. Puis, ce fut trop, beaucoup trop, et je bataillai avec lui pour qu'il arrête. Ce qu'il fit, visiblement fier de lui, en les retirant de sa bouche dans un bruit de succion parfaitement obscène.

Puis, il encercla ma taille de ses jambes, poussa de ses talons dans le creux de mes reins, réclamant ce qui lui était dû. Alors, je m'enfonçai en lui, lentement, progressivement. Mais il me prit par surprise, levant ses hanches brusquement vers moi, m'avalant entièrement. Il ferma les yeux, la tête rejetée en arrière et la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Mes dents se plantèrent dans son épaule et le frisson de plaisir qui le parcourut fit écho au mien.

C'était serré, brûlant. Paradisiaque. Et en sortir, même si c'était pour mieux y revenir, me demanda un effort surhumain. Sauf que Jim voulait plus. Beaucoup plus fort, plus profond. Et le besoin de le satisfaire me dominait complètement. Chacun de mes mouvements lui arrachait un gémissement, un soupir, une plainte. Parfois, mon nom résonnait au milieu de cette litanie, effritant un peu plus mon contrôle. Jusqu'au bout, je tentai de contenir ma brutalité, mais il me la réclamait avec tant d'ardeur, sans même s'en rendre compte, que mes coups de reins gagnèrent en force, le faisant crier, à présent, alors que je m'efforçai de frapper juste là où il fallait, d'atteindre à chaque fois ce point sensible qui tirait des sons plus qu'agréables à mes oreilles, de la gorge de Jim.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement, délicieusement, dans la chair sensible de mes flancs et mes cuisses. Sa bouche chercha la mienne, la trouva. Sa langue cajola la mienne, ses dents mordirent ma lèvre jusqu'au sang, donnant à notre baiser une saveur cuivrée. Le plaisir atteint un niveau à la limite du supportable. Le besoin de jouir, autant le sien que le mien, eut raison des dernières brides de mon self-control et j'empoignai son érection, toute idée de douceur envolée. Sa voix s'enraya, prit des intonations suppliantes, jusqu'à ce que sa semence vienne embraser mes doigts et que tout son corps se tende. _Magnifique_.

Seulement alors, j'abandonnai toute retenue, tandis qu'il me murmurait de me _laisser aller_, de _venir pour lui_, avant de succomber à un orgasme dévastateur qui annihila, l'espace d'un instant, la moindre de mes capacités à réfléchir.

À bout de souffle et trempé de sueur, il m'accueillit dans ses bras quand je manquai de m'effondrer sur lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma tempe, mon nez, ma joue. Ses doigts se perdirent dans mes cheveux, désordonnant un peu plus ma coupe. Son esprit, à présent rassasié, déversait dans le mien un flot rassurant, apaisant, de pensées douces, aimantes. Et nous restâmes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que nos cœurs reprennent un rythme lent. Puis, la sonnerie de ma porte retentit.

…

* * *

Définition :

** confusion**, _nom féminin_

Embarras, trouble causé par le sentiment d'une maladresse, d'une faute ; gêne, honte. État de ce qui est confus, indistinct, désordonné ; désordre.

Action de confondre, de prendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, pour quelque chose, quelqu'un d'autre ; erreur, méprise.

Synonyme : _désorganisation, incohérence._

Vulcain : _ka'ler've_

* * *

Nous nous figeâmes un instant, incapables de bouger et le bruit strident se fit entendre une deuxième fois.

« Spock ? »

C'était la voix de McCoy, étouffée par la cloison.

« Nous arrivons à proximité de la Terre. La délégation va bientôt partir et personne ne sait où est Jim. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ? »

Il fallait que je réagisse. Je la savais.

« Il… euh… Je… » Bégayai-je, en pleine confusion.

« Pardon mais, j'aimerais bien que tu ouvres cette fichue porte. Je n'ai pas une ouïe surnaturelle, moi. »

« Non. Tu n'aimerais pas. » Affirmai-je, d'une voix forte, pour être entendu.

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? »

« Donne-moi deux minutes. »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, nous nous levâmes en toute hâte, ramassant les premières affaires qui nous tombaient sous la main pour les enfiler, avant que Jim ne se jette dans un fauteuil et que j'aille ouvrir, en aplatissant mes cheveux du mieux possible.

Le docteur me fixa, étrangement interloqué et je crus un seconde que ce qui venait de se passer était inscrit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, sur mon visage. Mais, le moment passa et il entra.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement dit qu'il était là ? » S'exclama-t-il, en tombant sur Jim nonchalamment installé dans son siège, comme si de rien n'était.

Sauf qu'un détail me troubla dans cette scène. Mais puisque j'attendais encore le retour d'une partie de mes capacités cérébrales et que McCoy semblait pressé, je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus.

« Bon sang, Jim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Tout le monde t'attend ! » Continua-t-il.

« Ok, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. J'y vais. » Répondit Jim, en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Serais-tu sérieusement en train de te foutre de moi ? » Demanda le docteur, en l'arrêtant. « Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le Capitaine de ce vaisseau et non un officier scientifique ! De plus, vous serez priés, à l'avenir, de mieux calculer votre timing ! Les mathématiques, c'est un peu une de tes spécialités, Spock. Ça ne devrait pas poser problème, nom de Dieu ! »

Sur ses mots colériques, il quitta la pièce d'un pas furibond et le rougissement flamboyant, sur les pommettes de Jim, fut parfaitement rehaussé par le bleu de l'uniforme qu'il portait.

…

* * *

Définition :

** certitude**, _nom féminin_

Assurance pleine et entière de l'exactitude de quelque chose.

Synonyme : _vérité, conviction._

Vulcain : _yeht'es_

* * *

Mon alter ego _savait. _C'est une certitude qui s'ancra dans mon esprit, à la seconde où je croisais de nouveau son regard, dans la salle de téléportation. Fort heureusement, il se contenta de cacher son début de sourire et de me souhaiter « bonne chance », même si je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce qui se dissimulait derrière cette locution interjective. Il ne se gêna pas, ensuite, pour serrer brièvement mon T'hy'la dans ses bras, comme une ultime taquinerie, car il était vrai que nous ne nous reverrions pas avant longtemps.

La seconde certitude qui me frappa, fut que mon père _savait_, lui aussi. Peut-être pas tout. Pas en détails. Mais il avait très clairement perçu les sentiments que je nourrissais à l'égard de Jim. Et ce, depuis qu'il était monté à bord. Possiblement même avant. Mais, bien entendu, il se garda d'y faire la moindre allusion, en nous saluant.

T'Kin et les autres remercièrent simplement Jim, pour son accueil et nous souhaitèrent longue vie et prospérité, avant qu'ils ne soient tous téléportés sur Terre.

Comme McCoy l'avait si bien prédit, Starfleet nous donna immédiatement une nouvelle mission et ne voulut pas que nous nous attardions. Je me résignai donc à attendre patiemment des nouvelles de mon père et des réunions qui se tiendraient dans les jours qui venaient.

Sur la passerelle, l'ambiance était paisible. Le calme avant la tempête, comme le disait Jim. Celui relatif au départ vers l'inconnu. Si rien n'avait vraiment changé, tout me paraissait différent. Et, une troisième certitude s'insinua dans tout mon être. Belle et rassurante. Celle que j'avais enfin trouvé la place qui m'était destinée.

**FIN**

* * *

*Citation de Victor Hugo.


End file.
